leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA15
An Enormous Power Awakens! (Japanese: 目覚める巨大な力! Awakening of Giant Power!) is the fifteenth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot Candice and Hareta have entered the Snowpoint Temple, the resting place of the legendary Regigigas. Hareta is amazed by the large Pokémon, only to notice that there's no reaction. Candice explains that it will only awaken in the presence of the three legendary titans, and that the awakening of Regigigas was the sole reason she had traveled the world to obtain the trio and that everything rides on Hareta's ability to catch it as the Galactic Grunt with the butt hides in the shadows, hoping to obtain Regigigas for the good of the team. Upon awakening, Hareta is amused by its half asleep state during its , after which it attacks the other three titans, taking them out in a single shot. Hareta and Piplup go against Regigigas, and are amazed with its power, barely able to keep up with its attacks. He manages to go for a counter with Lucario, but to no avail as Regigigas takes Lucario down with ease. As Candice wonders whether awakening Regigigas was really a good idea, Hareta and Piplup charge to attack, getting grabbed by Regigigas and thrown through a wall. However, Hareta isn't beaten yet. As he climbs back out he says that he realizes Regigigas's true nature now. It has the same desire to fight tough opponents he has, however as it was too powerful everyone else was terrified of it, hence why it came to rest in the Snowpoint Temple. He then asks Regigigas to join him, as there's a guy out there who he absolutely must beat, and that he knows that he'll be able to win if he's able to use Regigigas's power. Small bits of water start to appear in the room as Hareta invites Regigigas back to the outside world as the walls burst under Piplup's , allowing everyone inside to ride the waves all the way outside. As Regigigas helps Hareta to his feet, Byron appears congratulating Candice and Hareta on a job well done and that the time has now come! He tells the still lurking grunt as he tries to sneak away to let his boss know that the end will be coming very soon. As the grunt flees, he turns back to Hareta, asking if he's made his resolutions for the upcoming battle, he replies with "Of course!" as he heads off with his team, including the new member Regigigas. Major events * Candice awakens Regigigas with the Regis. * Hareta battles with Regigigas and manages to convince it to join him. * Byron appears, congratulating both Candice and Hareta as Hareta heads onwards for his third battle with Cyrus. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Hareta * B-2 * Byron * Candice * Cyrus (Flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * (Hareta's) * ( ; new) * (Candice's) * (Candice's) * (Candice's) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA15